Greek GodsMeCamp Half blood
by Derpy dinosaur
Summary: Mazy Charcoal knew she wasn't normal but she didn't know she was half god! I suck at summaries it's better then this :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I have a Divergent Fanfiction and it's good! but I wanted to do this because I thought it would be fun! I have no Idea where I'm going to go with the story but I don't really care!**

I'm not a normal person, I love water, I have ADHD and dyslexia, I have sea green eyes, Long dark brown, almost black hair, and no siblings. My only friend is a guy, Will, with some kind of distorter in his legs so he can't do gym. I was told I'm pretty by one person (thanks mom!) but everyone else just thinks i'm scary. I line my eyes with black and put on mascara, getting ready for school. I pull on skinny jeans, lime green tanktop, combat boots, and a black leather jacket. I'm not goth or emo but I don't dress like the popular girls, all frilly and girly, NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS, would I do that!

I walk down the stairs and see my aunt left me a note, _Left early for work, if you need money for anything I left $100 dollars on the table, don't go to the mall with it! it's for emergenceys! And don't try to skip with Will, okay? I want you to have a good day at school! i'm working late tonight so just be aware, and you are going to a new camp for the summer so be ready there're only a few weeks left so worn your friends! _What Friends? _Remeber your phone and your macbook, be ready for anything ok?_

that's the end. Well I don't think I could forget it, I always use my macbook pro! anyways I packed up my stuff as a huge... thing burst into the door! It was a large dogish thing, big and furry and black and it scared the crap out of me. Now I don't know how I did this but the water from the kitchen sink came floating out and hitting the dog-thing. Will came in behind with his crutches and started beating it.

"Hellhounds! This is not good! We gotta ge-" He stares at me for a second "How are you still alive and why is there water every where!"

"I don't know!"

"We're going to camp, NOW!" My eyes widen as he grabs my arm and gets in my moms car and starts driving! We're 15 and he only has a permit! He drives out of the city and down a long rode out of New york and into long island? it think that's what the place is called. He gets out and starts running up a hill, still dragging me, and i'm dragging my case for my macbook. He gets to the top of a hill and all I see is a nice little camp nestled in a valley, very soothing with a LAKE!

"Chiron!" Will calls to a man, no let me rephrase that! A man with a horse butt! I was majorly creeped out now! "I think she shares" He mumbles the rest and Chiron's eyes widen. Chiron whispers something back. Chiron looks around, like he's trying to find someone.

"Perseus! There you are come over here!" A tall lean guy walks over to us. Why did Chiron need him?

"Chiron, it's just Percy!" he says sounding frustrated. He see's me and shares a knowing look with Chiron and Will, They know eachother! Some one comes up behind Percy, he walks like Will. "Grover perfect timing we got a new girl!" Percy says. Grover laughs and everyone starts talking about who knows what so I sit cross-legged on the grass, Everyone stares.

"What? Can't a girl sit?" They all shrug and start talking again, Percy looks at me again then gasps. he's looking right above my head, I look up and see a faint green trident, What the heck does that mean?

"Well Percy, Looks like you've got a new sister!" Grover says nervously, probably trying to break the silence. Percy stars at me, then I notice we kinda look alike, green eyes, dark hair, lean muscles, except he's really tall and I'm like 5 foot.

"Percy take her to your cabin." Chiron says slowly, Percy nods and holds out a hand to me, I take it and stand. We start to walk away towards a Cabin that's concrete covered in sea scheels, it's really pretty. _Wait, did Grover call me Percy's sister?!_ We step into the cabin.

"How the heck am I your sister?!" I say loudly over the flowing fountain in the corner. I put my hands on my hips and act like i'm not moving until I get an explaination, which he gives to me.

I sit down on my bunk and think about this. I'm half god! Sea God, that explains a lot. Percy gets up to leave and I grab his arm, he looks back at me with sympathy.

"Trust me, it's hard to adjust to but you'll understand eventually. We are actually forbiden kids but we still happened." I let go of him and he flops down on his bunk. "Wow, I have a sister!" He mumbles "How old are you?'

"Fifteen and a half"

"Hu... I'm seventeen, your my little sister!"

"Shut up, I'm going to the lake!" I get up, grab my computer, and walk out. I sit down on the dock and see some girls smiling at me from the bottom of the lake, _nenaids _I know some how. I open up my macbook and start playing some soft music. I grab a sketch book out of my computer bag. I flip the page and start sketching the _nenaids_. before I know it I have a Beautiful charcoal drawing of two smiling _nenaids. _

"That's impressive." says an unfamiliar voice. I turn around and some random guy is standing behind me. He sits next to me and holds out a hand,

"Connor Stoll, and you are?" I took his hand.

"Mazy" I reply.

"Last name?"

"Charcoal"

"That's an interesting last name." he says probably going over it in his head thinking how weird it is. I just shrug. "So, how long have you been drawing?"

"Ever since I can remeber, i guess?" I wonder why he's so like, nice! I scare most guys with my looks.

"What Cabin?"

"Um... Guess!"

"I don't kown, Hermes?" I shake my head "Aprodite?" I glare and shake my head again. He's about to guess again but I cut him off.

"Poseidon, I belong to Poseidon." His eyes widen _great! I scared off another cute guy! _

"W-with Percy?" He cocks his head. "Prove it, because I don't believe it!" This will be fun. I will the lake to do what I want. A tube of water comes up and splashes only Conner and goes back into the lake.

"Believe me now?" He nods and I laugh. I pack up my stuff and get up.

"Where you going?" he asks.

"To my cabin, I'm sorry but I prefer to be alone." A look of_ disapointment! _Crosses his face, do I like this guy? I don't know? I walk back to my cabin and take out my drawing. I tack it to the wall next to my bed and shove my stuff on the bunk over my head. A blonde girl pokes her head in the door.

"You are wanted, come with me." I sigh as I get up and follow her to a house and into a room with a bunch of people are sitting around a... tennis table? They welcome me in and I sit down. Conner winks at me from the other end of the table, I just roll my eyes at him. Percy, sitting next to him laughs and Conner whispers something to him. Percy slaps Conner's shoulders and they both start laughing. The lights of my life, slapping each other. I say sarcastically to myself.


	2. Chapter 2: κάρβουνο- Charcoal

**so did the first chapter go well? Might be spoiler alerts for later books. Just a warning I'll put it in the summary too!**

****So after that odd meating, all they did was explain everything Percy did. I was walking back to my cabin as a fimiliar voice said

"Well that was fun..." I turn around and the famous Conner Stoll was standing behind me with a grin on his face.

"What's your deal?" I say. His grin disapears by a face of pain.

"I can't visit my favorite camper?" He says with a near evil grin. _oh dear!_ I continue walking when Percy walks next to me, an arm around the blonde girl I saw earlier. AW, there so cute. She giggles at Conner who raises his hands defensivly. I groan and run back to the cabin escaping there weird world. I grab my phone and look at the time, it's 7:30 and I'm starving. Percy comes into the cabin,  
"Come one, It's time for dinner."

"Good, cuz I'm starving and haven't eaten since... at all!" He laughs and Leads me out of the cabin into a large pavilion. I grab some food and sit down at a table across from Percy and Annabeth, the blonde girl. Conner sits next to me. He nudges me

"Come on, you have to give an offering to your Father." He leads me to a huge fire and tells me to pray to my father and I push some steak off my plate with some potatoes.

_Um... dad, if you could just, i don't know, help me through all this, that would be great. And just give me something to so I know you really exist._

__I finish my dinner and grab my art stuff and walk back to the lake. I got my stuff all ready and then... boom my normal charcoal pencil that's getting small is replaced my a new one, the perfect ebony shade.

_Your gift, I know you love drawing. _says a voice in my head... my dad. I smile and start drawing. Soon I have I picture of Percy and Annabeth sitting in my lap. I get up and walk back to my bunk. I pin the drawing by Percy's bed along with his pictures. I start drawing again, the fountain, then get frustrated and put it down. I finally decide that all I need is sleep.

When I wake up, six people are standing around me. I moan at them and roll over to get away. I pulled the bunk away from the wall. that way I could get to the top bunk from the back.

"Rise and shine!" Conner yells I groan again. Some one picks me up, suprisingly it's Percy! Annabeth open's the door, and Percy carries my limp self away. The next thing I know I'm underwater. Nice try but I don't get wet anymore! Walk out and try to get back the cabin but Conner picks me up and carries me to breakfast. I do the offereing thing and eat. I then go to the arena to get sword lessons, with, of corse, Percy and, Travis i think? Conners twin. Percy starts teaching until I have it down, but nothing quite fits right in my hand.

_The pencil_ says my father. I bring out the perfect charcoal pencil and it enlongates into a silver looking blade. Not to long, but not to short about two and a half feet, maybe three. It feels perfect. Engraved in the side is κάρβουνο. Charcoal, in greek, _how did I know that?_ Travis and Percy stare as I take my stance and start to swing at Travis, who can barely block my blows. Percy stares even more, and takes Travis's place. I swing he deflects we go on for a while. We are both dripping with sweat and barely standing by lunch.

I eat quickly and get to the lake to draw. I start drawing and I see a picture of someone's face who looks familiar

_how did you know what I look like? _says Poseidon in the back of my head. I honestly have no idea. I take it to the cabin and pin it to the door. On my bed is two notes. I pick up one, it looks like it has the most writing. well actually it's like ten million scribbles and at the bottom, _thanks for the drawing! your big bro Percy! :) _

Very deep Percy.

The other reads

_Hey dear, _

_so I heard you went to camp a little earlier then planned! Well I hope you enjoy it and found out who your father is. I don't know what God but I know it was one of them so help me find out. _

_~Love Aunt Helen _

_P.S. Don't let any boys into your life... their dangerous :)_

I smile to myself and start drawing again.


	3. Chapter 3:I got my ticket

**Reveiws? **

I survived my classes at camp halfblood and made use of my time to go to the lake. I grabbed a cup and started clapping and singing.

"I got my ticket for the long way round,

two bottle of whisky for the way.

And I sure would like some sweet company,

and I'm leaving tomorrow whata' ya' say?

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

Your gonna miss me when I'm gone.

Your gonna miss me by my hair

Your gonna miss me by my everywhere

Oh your gonna miss me when I'm gone."

I continue clapping and moving the cup in my hands.

"I got my ticket for the long way round,

the one with the prettiest of veiws!

It's got mountains it's got rivers,

it's got sights to give you shivers,

but it sure would be prettier with you.

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

Your gonna miss me when I'm gone.

Your gonna miss me by my walk

Your gonna miss me by my talk

Oh your gonna miss me when I'm gone."

I finish with the cup.

"wow." I see an awestrucken Conner standing with behind me with Travis next to him. I blush a little and smile. I grab them both and jump into the lake, putting us in our own little bubble. They both have wide eyes, looking around at the scenery. I see some horse-dolphin things swiming by, two big one small, like a family. _hipocampi _ I smile alittle. They twins are all awestrucken but looking at me. Travis takes out his phone and snaps a picture of me. He shows it to me, and I practically gasp, I'm glowing! I acutally look beautiful for once instead of scary. The make up I wear has been removed from my face, my hair is perfect but instead of my staight it's gone to it's perfect looking natural curls.

They both stare as I leave the bubble and swim around, my hair flowing around, I head towards the _hipocampi_ and stroke one. It looks up at me with big eyes. The two bigger ones look at me, _she's yours now._ Did that thing just talk to me? Oh right I have a relation to horses because my father created them. The two bigger _hipocampi_ leave and the small one nestles into my side. I swim back to the bubble and it follows, now I have a pet! And her name is now Seaweed. I hope back in the bubble and bring it two the dock and then dump the twins back on the wood, not a drop of water on them. I come out and my pet is waiting by the dock, still in the water.

"I'll be back soon." I promise her and she disapears into the water. I walk past the awestruck boys and give them a small smile and left them on the dock. I walked back to my cabin and flipped open my sketch book open to the fountain drawing continuing it. Annabeth walked in dragging the Stoll's into the cabin, by the ear, one in each hand. They look normal again. "I took them to the bottom of the lake, sang, and they saw my natural self underwater... oh and they saw my new pet Seaweed! Just then a small _hipocampi _came into the fountain in the Poseidon cabin. Everyone stares at her then at me. Lots of staring. Annabeth leaves, with Travis

"Talk to him." she calls over your shoulder.

"so..." Conner says

"I'm sorry I have to go put make up on and stra-"

"No!" he cuts me off. "You look amazing with out makeup and hair products! Just for the rest of the day don't do anything becuase your perfect, just the way you are okay?" I smile and a tear slides down my cheek. "Oh... i'm sorry I didn't mean for you to cry! I just..."

"That's fine I'm not sad anyways. It's just that... everyone I knew at my school just ignored me.I guess I usually shut everyone out but... I don't know, your different. It's like you want to break my walls and not be shut out like most guys, who just ignore me." I look at my feet, afraid of what might happen if I look into his warm blue eyes. He does what I least expect: he hugs me. His arms wrap around my lower back and I find myself with my arms around his upper relises me and I lay down on my bed and then crawl to my top bunk.

"Come on, It's time for dinner" I hear him say.


	4. Chapter 4:My girl's puts up a fight!

I was finally able to give in to the fact that Conner liked me, and I liked him too. He asked me to be his girlfriend at dinner and I said yes. Travis was teasing his brother:

"Dude! You finnaly got a girl! I'm so happy for you!" He said sarcastically

"Well your just jelous so you can shut up." I say raising one eyebrow at him. He blushes and looks away, shutting up when I give him a death glare. then Laughing.

"Not so scary without your makeup now are you." he says laughing. Conner glares at him and I leave wipping my now curly hair over my shoulder. Conner follows me and picks me up his arms under my knees.

"How much do you weigh? Your lighter then a feather! Do you even have any muscle on you?"

"ask me that when your in a sword fight with me." I retort I notice how his strong arms bulge while carrying me. He stops at the dock and tosses me in the water, mistake. I grab his arm and pull him in with me, I let go of him so I come out of the water dry and he comes out sopping wet. I laugh and he glares, or at least tries his best to but it doesn't last long. I walk try to escape by walking back to my cabin but he won't let me go that easy. He trys to spin me around but i refuse and run to the sword arena thing. I reach into my pocket and take out my pencil, I stop in the middle of it and he grabs a sword off the wall.

"You going to defend yourself?" I will my pencil to become a sword and soon Charcoal **if you don't remeber that's her swords name, like percy's is Riptide, well her's is Charcoal, remember that! **Conner shrugs and charges me, I move out of the way we engage a little then back away from each other. I relized that they're are people sitting in the bleachers, including Percy, Annabeth, and Travis. I look back at Conner and he starts attacking again, swinging at me. I decide to play weak and just deflect them.

**Percy's POV**

Is Mazy serious! She can keep up with me but she can't defend herself from her boyfriend.

Then I see it.

She glances at me, giving me a look that says _go with it! _I am her step-brother. I lean over to Travis and he leans at the same time, our heads make a small clunk and we both sit back. I pass Mazy's look onto Travis, he nods.

**Conner's POV**

I thought Mazy said she was a good sword fighter? Is she holding back? No Mazy wouldn't look weak to not crush my pride... she must be not very good. I look at her, giving her sypathy getting beaten in front of all these people, it must really suck. He jaw sets and she starts swinging at me. DUDE she's strong! She swings hard and fast and I barely have time to defend myself! She returns my sympathetic look then raises one eyebrow. I am dazed, I can barley stand and the next thing I know my sword was on the ground and there was a silver sword to my neck!

**Mazy's POV**

Conner gives me the sypathetic look I've been so anxiously waiting for. I start swinging my sword, fast and hard. He looks at me dazed. I return his sypathetic look and then raise an eyebrow at him. I then disarm him and put my sword to his neck. I laugh at his shocked expression and release him from my death trap. I help him up and hug him. The crowd cheers and I walk out, my cheeks reddening by the second. When I'm out of the arena I run to the lake and jump in. I think I need some alone time...

**sorry it's kinda short...**


End file.
